My Fake Boyfriend, Alvin Seville
by Chipettegirl4life
Summary: I guess the fact that we were so low on popularity and losing our fame is what made us so desperate. But I didn't think that getting a fake boyfriend would play a roll in my greatest heartbreak. Alvin Seville, that was his name. He was the one that I was in a fake relationship with, and he knew that. So why? Why did this happen? How? I guess we weren't friends like we thought...
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Chapter One: The Plan **

**Brittany's POV: **

I'm not sure exactly what we did or how it happened, but we just weren't that popular anymore. Our fan levels dropped and they moved on with their lives, and I just wasn't going to sit here and do nothing. Not by a long shot. I'm Brittany Miller, and I'm the lead singer of a female band called the Chipettes. And we aren't your average females either. We're chipmunks, which makes us way more unique than that guy across the street.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I know how hard you worked to get us famous," a chipmunk with violet eyes that shimmered and a messy small ponytail and dark brown hair whispered to me, giving me a sad and worried glance.

"Don't worry about it Jeanette," I said through gritted teeth, "our manager will get us through this." A plump, golden brown furred chipmunk with big green eyes and two golden piggy-tails walked up to us with a sparkling green dress on. Her mouth was curled in a smile and she gave me a happy glance.

"What are you so happy about? That we aren't popular anymore?" I snapped, I didn't know why this hurt me so much. I guess I instantly took it to heart. My sisters and I worked hard in our careers, and now… it was all just gone. Vanishing into the thin air around us.

"Will," Eleanor said, I couldn't ignore the shimmer in her eyes, "We're going to get boyfriends and get famous again!" She giggled. Jeanette pushed up her violet glasses and gave me a confused glance. I shrugged at her to say, 'I have no idea…' I gave Eleanor a slight glance.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, frowning. I really didn't think having a boyfriend could honestly get me anywhere close to a boyfriend. I mean how on Earth? You're not famous because you're dating right? Exactly my point.

"Well Ian said that we're going to date a famous boy band and allow their popularity to get us popular again." She exclaimed.

"What boy band?" Jeanette asked, raising an eyebrow. She was just as lost as I was. She was the smart one, so if she didn't get it, then whatever Eleanor was saying defiantly made no sense on any planet whatsoever.

"Alvin and the Chipmunks, they are the most popular band this year, and they are going to be _our _fake boyfriends!" Eleanor smiled at me, giving me a wink. I knew she knew how much I really liked that band. They inspired us all. I really loved Alvin too; he was so cute, am I right? Of course I am! But I never met them in person, and I don't know if I'd actually like him.

"Is that so?" I ask slowly, already dreaming of the chance to meet them and pretend to be dating. I hated this idea anyway, it sounded like lying. It was lying, to our remaining fans, and to the Chipmunks fans as well. I bit my lower lip, sorting this all out. "So when do we meet them?"

"Tomorrow morning. Ian set it all up with Dave, the Chipmunk's manager. I can't wait to me Theodore! He is so cute!" Eleanor giggled into her hands, and I frowned. I couldn't believe she was excited. I mean, I was, just no exactly the way she was. We couldn't make any special connections to them, knowing Ian of course he would forbid it. And, maybe the Chipmunks manager would too. I didn't know, but I already knew that this would end in a disaster.

**Alvin's POV: **

I sat on the couch, sighing. There was nothing in the world I'd rather be doing than sit on this couch and just relax. I didn't even care how many fans were standing outside my door, I wanted to sit here and enjoy my life.

"Alvin, come in here I have some…., news." I heard my adoptive father, Dave, exclaim down the hall. I sighed and turned off the TV. What did we want this time? I knew for a fact that nothing had been broken or caught on fire tonight. Did I get blamed for a mistake the Theodore or Simon made again?

I finally got into his room; he sat on the bed, his eye brows furrowed and his face looking rather serious. I stiffened, did someone die or something? I couldn't tell if this was a bad-serious or a good-serious.

"Yeah?" I managed to choke out. I glanced to the side to notice my two brothers, Simon in the usual dark blue hoodie and black rimmed glasses and Theodore in the usual dark green hoodie and big green eyes. I sighed in relief, so I wasn't in trouble.

"You're getting girlfriends." He said softly, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Girlfriends? I didn't think that was a subject a father, adoptive or not, would force upon his sons. No, usually this was a choice that we would make on our own. I sighed, giving him a slight glare.

"What?" each of us exclaimed at the same time. Even innocent Theodore seemed to be confused. I smirked, so we all thought the same thing and agreed, for once in our lives. I heard Dave sigh and he rubbed his temples as if they ached.

"I'm sorry, but those girls could use some help and I couldn't turn them down. Plus, I'm sure each of them will catch one of your eyes. They're a band called the… chipettes." Dave says softly, giving each of us a pat on the back. I sigh, feeling my shoulders slump. The chipettes? I never really paid attention to them. I decided tonight I'd look them up, just to get some info on them. "But, don't worry you'll be fake dating. Not actually dating." I rolled my eyes.

"Like that helps," I groan.

"Alvin, wouldn't helping another band make you feel better?" Simon said to me, his sapphire eyes gleaming. I sighed; I wouldn't have done it usually because they'd be reveals to me. But them, they were so low on the popular list now that I didn't think they'd make any form of competition. I sighed; this was going to end horribly right?

"Oh and another thing, Ian said that no matter what you do, you can't fall for them." Will that should be easy. Or maybe, not so much.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Him

**Chapter 2: Meeting Them **

**Brittany's POV: **

I don't know what time it was. About midnight perhaps? I just couldn't sleep. Every single time I closed my eyes, I'd immediately think of the Chipmunks, and that bothered me a lot. I still didn't like the idea of fake dating them. I was still shocked that they even agreed to that. I groaned and rolled over again. This night was going to take forever wasn't it? I slipped down from my bed and crept off into the darkened hallway.

I heard Ian snoring off in his room, so I tiptoed lightly as not to make a sound. I walked out toward the balcony. It was a hot summer night in L.A., and we were basically in a Hotel. We actually lived in New York, but Ian dragged us here a week ago. Now I understood why. He probably made this plan a while back ago.

My stomach turned around and flopped. What if Alvin or any of the Chipmunks hated me? What if they made me look stupid at when we broke up? I couldn't stand those thoughts. They made my head pound. I looked at the mirror. I saw a girl with messy straight auburn hair that hung down when it was usually up in a ponytail; her eyes were sky blue and gleamed in worry, with bags underneath. I groaned. I couldn't meet them looking like this.

I shook my head and my small pink nose twitched. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. One in the morning, just peachy, huh? I threw on some jogging cloths on (that were pink of course) and walked out of our hotel room. I looked in the mirror one last time as I placed my hair up in a bouncy ponytail. I looked inside. The bags were starting to go away. I sighed, that was good. Maybe if they weren't really gone I could use make up or something to cover them up?

I jogged around the block when I couldn't sleep. Usually it got me tired enough to just collapse and fall asleep from the work, other times it got my mind up and ready to go for the next day. Either way I needed it to do something for me now. I glared off into the starry night before I bumped into something.

"OUCH!" I heard two voices exclaim, both high pitched. One belonged to me, the other to someone else. I rubbed the sore part of my head and looked up to see two golden brown eyes. His hair was up in a cute yet messy way and he glared at me. Actually glared, someone seemed to be in a bad mood huh?

"Watch were you're going!" He gasped brushing some dirt off his red sweater with a golden A written on the chest. My eyes widened, I knew that… was this… it had to be him. The same eyes, hair, that same perfect brown fur. Alvin Seville was actually standing right there, towering over me.

"Well sorry," I exclaimed in a rude tone before I could stop myself, "Just because you're famous doesn't mean you have to be some kind of freaking punk!" He looked taken back for a second before he glared at me with his mouth in a tight line. I glared back holding the steadiness.

"Just who do you think you are?!" He roared hands clenched in fists I noted. Ha, serves him right for being just an idiotic brat!

"Brittany Miller you idiot!" That shut him right up. That actually kind of shocked me. Did Alvin know that I was to be his future _fake _girlfriend? If he did, then maybe he was thinking what I was. What a start for a grand relationship. Alvin yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Brittany it's just….," He yawned again, "I'm just so tired. But nevertheless, move out of the way." I giggled and messed with his hair to annoy him. He glared at me and I smirked.

"Say please Mister Bossy." I said.

"FINE! PLEASE MOVE OUT OF MY FREAKING WAY!" He growled and pushed me aside. I sighed; well at least I'm tired now. I was just a different kind of tired. Tired of him already.

It had been a couple hours and I awoke from under my cozy covers. I thought back, I went on a jog last night hadn't I? I really didn't remember what happened. Maybe it was just a dream or something. I looked down to find not my pajama's but my jog cloths on. Nope, not a dream. I sighed and glanced around the room, Jeanette and Eleanor were already up and gone, so I knew it was passed nine. I got out of my bed.

"Brittany where did you go last night?!" Jeanette demanded as soon as I walked into the room. I sighed.

"I don't know," I muttered sleepily. Seriously though, I didn't remember. That usually happened, I was just so tired that I couldn't register in my mind what happened and there for, I had no memory of it. I heard Jeanette sigh.

"Does this jog your memory?" She said throwing me a newspaper I gave her a lost look. "Read it." She said gently. Nervously, I glanced at the paper. Nothing unusual until… oh my god. What the heck?! That couldn't be right. What if Ian or Dave saw this? I was done for. Both me and Alvin.

The Headline was: Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller in LOVE?! Underneath was a picture of me messing with Alvin's hair, and he seemed a bit mad, but then at a second glance you'd see a barely visible smirk on Alvin's face. I didn't remember this at all. I must've been really tired.

I didn't bother to read the article. I just fell onto the couch.

"Don't show Ian," I said with a serious tone. Jeanette looked at me.

"We have to Britt-," I cut her off with a glare. She looked at me behind her thick lensed glasses helplessly.

"Don't. Tell. Ian." I growled again. She nodded slowly and Eleanor watched with big green emerald eyes. She sighed and then a smile curled on her face. I glared at her and she shrugged it off.

"No wait that could make the fake relationship more believable!" She shouted clearing up the mists of annoyance. I sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose…," I trailed off. "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon." Jeanette shrugged. I gasped. Noon was when the boys were coming. My ponytail was messed up, my make-up hadn't touched my face yet and my clothes were muddy and ruined. I ran from the couch and into my room. I threw cloths around. I had to make a good impression. I found a nice pink sparkling dress that just reached passed the knees with a silver B on the chest to match Alvin's A. I placed my auburn hair in a nice ponytail and put on some lip gloss and mascara.

I heard a soft knock on the door and Ian walked out in the hall.

"Morning Ian." I said stiffly. He nodded acknowledgment to me and continued to walk to the door. I felt my stomach do flips. I was way nervous. I was finally going to meet my inspirations, the ones that made my sisters and I realize just how much we wanted to be famous. I walked toward the door where Jeanette and Eleanor sat on the couch. I joined them.

All three of us looked both excited and worried. Ian opened the door and a man walked in. I assumed that we were Dave Seville. I nearly passed out nervously but caught myself in time. I fiddled with my dressed and fluffed up my tail a bit. I flipped my hair nervously hoping I looked good.

Three small figures walked in. One tall and slim with a blue sweater and black glasses, I know that was Simon, Jeanette's favorite and her soon to be fake boyfriend. I saw her eyes widen and she held back a smile. Simon looked at her with sapphire eyes and waved.

The next to walk in was a plump boy with wide emerald eyes and an innocent look on his face with a big green sweater. Theodore was Eleanor's fake boyfriend and her favorite. I glanced at her face. All big wide smiles and Theodore grinned widely back.

That's when Alvin stepped in. His brown fur looked glossy and groomed. His hair was ruffled to perfection with a cute breath taking smirk on his face. His eyes were a nice golden brown and his tail twitched lightly as he glanced up at me. I mustered all the courage I could take and stepped forward to him. Did he remember last night at all…?

"Okay so each one of you grab your fake girlfriend or boyfriend and go somewhere to be alone. We need each of you to get to know each other a bit to make the relationship more believable," Dave said rubbing his hands together. Alvin's and my eyes met and I blushed lightly. He reached out and hand and I took it.

I dragged him out into my room which had cloths flung everywhere. I bit my lip embarrassed and kicked the clothes into the closet.

"Sorry about the mess," I mumbled as I placed the remaining cloths into the closet before I turned. He had made himself comfortable on a chair and he patted the one next to him. I smiled and sat down. "So….,"

"So….," He copied awkwardly. A silence filled the room and I shrugged.

"So what's your favorite color?" He grinned at me and gestured to his shirt. "Oh yeah red…, um… mines pink of course." I smirked.

"Pink?" He glared at the dressed. I gulped, was there something wrong with that?

"Y-yes…?"

"I HATE pink." He snarled. I glared at him roughly.

"Well I hate red!" I growled back flicking his nose. He glared harder and folded his arms slumping in the chair. I felt my stomach turn. Not the best way to make a first impression but right now I was too filled in my own rage to care.

"I don't give a crap right now Alvin. We need to get along because this relationship won't work out if we fight and the fans will know its just a big fake. SO JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Alvin seemed a bit shocked at being screamed at, hand on his heart before he sighed.

"Fine Britt!" He growled out glaring at me again. I was about to say something before I closed my mouth shut. Britt? No one has ever called me that before. I looked at him with gleaming sky blue eyes and I saw his blush a bit. I didn't take the blush to heart, probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Erm…. Britt? I've never been called that before…," I said feeling my cheeks heat up in realization. He had given me a pet name, hadn't he? Alvin blushed harder. He hadn't even realized it either! Maybe this relationship won't be so terrible after all… wait, what am I saying?

I curled my hands into balls. No I don't want to be in a relationship with Alvin, even if it is fake. Oh but of course there was one problem.

_I sort of did want to be in a relationship with Alvin Seville. _


	3. Chapter 3: It Has Begun

**Chapter: It has Begun**

"Brittany," Alvin said to me with a sincere look in his eyes. He went down on one knee in the sand and took my hand. Behind us the sun was setting creating a magical set of colors in the horizon behind the calm sea. It was the perfect romantic place to start a fake relationship, on the beach during the sunset. "Well you go out with me? I know we just met a while ago but I just can't get my mind off of you." He said as reporters gathered filming us. I felt tears rush to my eyes.

Alvin seemed so…, _serious._ He was one heck of an actor, kneeling there with a love sick puppy look on his face and big wide golden brown eyes that made me want to melt and his- wait, what am I saying? I just met him two days ago, I can't like him in _that _way yet, even if I think I do. Plus, it wouldn't matter if I did. Neither Dave nor Ian wanted us in actual relationships, especially since next year The Chipettes our going home to New York. I wiped a tear the fell from my cheek and looked into his eyes with hopefully the same loving look, I felt my cheeks heat up and I smile curled onto my face. Perfect, I looked like a love sick idiot.

"Yes Alvin. I would love too," I said and Alvin's eyes sparkled. See, we had scripts. But I guess Alvin decided to improvise because he got up to his feet. "What are you doing, that isn't in the script!" I hissed in a whisper into his ear so the reporters couldn't hear. He just smirked at me.

"I'm improvising to make it… more realistic." He whispered back before he looked me right in the eyes. I felt myself blush madly. He closed his eyes soon after and leaned in, oh my god. I couldn't believe what he was doing. I felt instinct kick in and I did the same thing. Before I knew it, our lips touched.

I didn't know what to think. I didn't feel firework, just a small light spark that made me shiver. Like I said, it was small. So, I guess that meant I had a little crush on him. I just couldn't allow it become more than that. I would get in enough trouble for crushing on him just a little bit, but falling deeply in love? No way, I'd be grounded until I'm dead, no wait, longer than that. Until the end of the world!

After a minute, we pulled apart panting. I stood there in my pink bikini wondering what had just happened. Alvin smirked a loving smirk and I couldn't help but copy him. He gets to improvise, well then I do to. I grabbed his hand and curled my fingers into his own in a finger lock. We looked him in the eyes and kissed him gently on the cheek before tugging him by the water and I ran with him. Kind of like you see those couples do when there falling in love in the movies.

The water felt good in my fur and I splashed him with some of the salty water gently. He glared at me before smirking. I could just feel like he had some evil kind of plot forming.

"Oh so you want to play it that way?" He asked looking behind him lightly. The reporters stood their gawking at us. Probably like, 'this is a surprise couple!' or 'wow, who'd thought Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller get together?' crap. Jeanette and Simon were doing their scene tomorrow in a shopping mall, and the next day Eleanor and Theodore were doing it at an Ice Cream shop. So sweet, I should go to the dentist before my teeth rot out, yes?

I suddenly felt myself in the air interrupting my thoughts. I laughed a little but kicked at Alvin who had me over his head.

"Put me down!" I screamed playfully at him. I could feel him smirking as he ran out of the salty water. I closed my eyes for a moment ready for any second to be dropped in the hot sand or something. But instead I felt my feet placed down onto some wood. Wait, wood? What the heck? I opened my eyes and looked. I was on a pier. I smirked and looked down at the water. "The water looks a little lonely doesn't it?" I smirked at Alvin's wide yet playful eyes.

"You wouldn't!" he gasped.

"Oh you must now know me well enough because I totally would!" I said and before he could reply I pushed him in. Big mistake on my part because he gripped my waist pulling me down toward the water. The worst part was I couldn't swim. I was also afraid of the deep part of the water, and that's where we were right now. I gasped feeling myself sinking like a rock.

"Britt, you okay? Brittany start swimming!" Alvin called out to me uneasily.

"I. Can't. Swim!" I managed to choke out as sea water entered it. I tried to spit it out, but I was already going under. I saw my life flashing before my eyes and I entered shock. I just didn't even fight it. Either I fought and made myself use up my oxygen faster and make it harder for someone to rescue me, or I saved my oxygen until Alvin or someone else could get me up. I felt a hand lock onto my arm and they pulled me up.

"It's okay," I heard Alvin whisper into my ear softly as he put me down onto the sand. "You're safe."

"T-t-thanks," I stuttered shaking from the shock. My eyes were probably wide with fear and the reporters gathered closer.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I didn't know I swear!" Alvin said with a worried sparkle in his eyes. I just stared at him for a second; not understanding what was going on for a second. It was like time for me just froze. All I saw was Alvin staring at me with those dreamy golden brown eyes and our siblings and fathers staring at us in complete shock. Maybe they didn't like us improvising?

Then I snapped out of my little daydream. I took Alvin's hand into my own, looked him in the eyes and kissed him on the lips for a slight second. I felt a shiver go down my spine in delight and I let myself moan, just to make the kiss more believable, and I felt something. Those little spark, but bigger this time. Not close to being fireworks, but just enough to get me concerned.

I was staring to fall for Alvin Seville. No, I'm not, Alvin is pretending to be my fake boyfriend and I just want to be friends. Friends, that word made me want to puke right now. I had a small crush on Alvin Seville, why don't I just admit it to myself and save this trouble? Crushes pass in due time, especially small ones like this. But, what if it was becoming something so much more than just a small crush?

It took me a second to realize Alvin and I were walking hand in hand toward the others who looked extremely angry.

"What?" We asked at the same time. I glared at Alvin as he glared at me. Suddenly we both realized we were still holding hands! I jumped back and he did the same. I lowered my gaze to the ground but out of the corner of my eye I saw Alvin smirk.

"It was just pretend guys, no big deal." I nodded slowly although I couldn't help but smile. What if this wasn't pretend? Would I have said yes to being his girlfriend in reality? I shook my head. I don't know! I didn't know anything about my feelings anymore. I was just so confused. One minute I want to be with him and the next I despise him! What is happening to me?

"Oh come on. You both know the kisses and the playing all flirty like in the water wasn't in the script!" Ian growled at us giving us both death glares.

"We were improvising. The rest of the script seemed to fake and too Holly Wood for reality!" Alvin said back leaning on the car. I nodded silently in agreement. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just couldn't speak. I couldn't help but remember those small sparks on the beach.

"Yeah, well you two seemed to enjoy it a little too much for it to be fake!" Ian growled back. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Time to work up a bit of Brittany Miller magic, eh?

"Oh come on Ian. We're just really good at acting. I thought you wanted this to be realistic or do you want us to ride off into the sunset on a unicorn?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. Ian glared at me for a split second before he just patted my back.

"I suppose you're right Britt, I hear that's a new little nickname for you? Britt."

"Uh… yeah. Alvin thought we could use pet names in public to make it more realistic," I lied. Alvin would owe me big time for that little cover up. I looked at him a smirked, time for him to pay. "Right Alvie?" I knew he'd hate that, so when he gave me a death glare, I couldn't help but giggle.

We entered the car. I was silent the whole entire drive. I was concerned. I had kissed my boyfriends before and never ever had I felt a spark before in my _entire _life. The worst part was I didn't even know if Alvin felt them too! I don't think he did, he probably had a _real_ girlfriend to explain this all too.

"So have you ever had a real girlfriend before?" I asked Alvin suddenly. He jumped a little at my sudden asking. By the way he was looking out the window; he was spaced out like I had been. "You okay?"

"Erm…., yeah just daydreaming," He answered quickly, "Yes, I've had a girlfriend before. Why?" I felt myself stiffen. Why did I want to know?

"Just starting conversation," I answered with a shrug. I looked in the mirror; my face looked bored like I didn't even care. Perfect, I _am _a good actress.

"Have you had one? A boyfriend I mean." Alvin stuttered. I fought to keep a giggle escape my lips. The way he said that was just so darn cute.

"Yeah. I have." Suddenly an awkward silence erupted between us. I faked a yawn and stretched. "Well I'm a bit tired, night Alvin." I said.

"Night." I walked out of the room and walked toward my own. Dave and Ian decided to let The Chipmunks stay in our rooms since they wanted us to make plans for our fake dates and such. At least they left that stuff to us. But they kept a close eye on us, making sure we didn't flirt behind their backs and such, you know. They just didn't want us to fall for each other, and not just me and Alvin (even though after the whole 'improvising' thing they watched us a lot more than the others) but the others as well.

"Hey Brittany," Jeanette and Eleanor sighed at the same time as soon as I entered. I glanced at them. Sitting on their beds in their night gowns staring into space like love sick puppies. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Did I miss something here?" I asked unsure as I put on my own pajamas. That's when it seemed to hit Eleanor and Jeanette that they looked like love sick dummies.

"Sorry it's just…; we think we have small crushes on our fake boyfriends!" They exclaimed happily. Oh gosh, not them too! No, I didn't have a crush on Alvin. I didn't, I couldn't… I mean I could but… oh shut up Brittany!

"That is terrible!" I exclaimed plopping onto my bed. "Now we have to deal with covering that up for you two!" I glared at them with an uneasy glance at each of them. Jeanette's violet eyes shimmered and Eleanor smirked at me.

"Oh come on Britt. We saw you look at Alvin at the beach; no one no matter how good at acting could muster that much love into their eyes. Not even if their lives depended on it!" Eleanor said to me in an 'it's so obvious you actually like him' tone of voice.

"First off, I like him, as a _friend_. Secondly, we aren't even supposed to fall for them and thirdly, even if I did like him, he wouldn't like me back." I said, my voice beginning to die down into a whisper. This-to my surprise- shut them both right up. They said goodnight and pulled their covers over them. I sighed and glared at the floor. _I don't like Alvin Seville, do I? _


	4. Chapter 4: First 'Dates'

**Chapter 4: First 'Dates'**

"Oh so I'm the bad guy now?" I growled, glaring at _him._ We had been at this for who knows how long, and I don't really know what happened. He must have on heck of a temper! I hadn't really noticed what a jerk he can be, until now that is. All the sudden, he was constantly teasing me, and such. I could barely take it anymore!

By the looks we gained from the others, they couldn't take it much longer either. Eleanor was constantly trying to get me to stop arguing with him, Theodore stood their unknowing what to do, Simon was trying to stop Alvin from yelling at me and Jeanette glared at us.

I clenched my hands into fists pushing Eleanor out of my way. Alvin glared at me and pushed Simon from him as well. I stepped forward. He copied my movement. Every time I felt mad enough to step forward, he would copy that movement. Soon, we were face to face.

"Yes you are Britt, you started it." Alvin said furiously, staring into my sky blue eyes. I fixed him a nice, steady glare.

"Aww, is the big pop star afraid to admit that he started a fight? Aren't you the cutest?!" I said in a teasing tone before I poked his nose. He rubbed it for a second, and then he glared at me, his hazel hardened. He rolled his eyes and leaned closer. I felt his hot breath hit me face. My fur (or hair if you want to call it) on the back of my neck stood on end, I leaned forward too.

"Britt," He whispered to me his eyes locked onto mine, "I don't like it when we fight."

"Neither do I." I whispered back, looking at him in awe. What was that?! Were we trying to play some kind of foolish trick on me? Two can play at that game. "It really hurts, right here." I placed a hand on my heart. Alvin chuckled a bit.

"Very funny Brittany." For a second, I had forgotten Brittany was my name. I didn't understand why I thought it was Britt for a moment. I snapped into reality, duh Britt- erm Brittany, don't be a moron. I found everyone looking at me strangely.

"What?" I questioned, gazing around the room.

"Are you feeling okay Britt?" Alvin said. I smiled at him. I loved it when he called me by my little pet name. It was just so cute! I mean, I loved it. No one had called me that before. I thought it was sweet how he didn't even realize he had given it to me either. Jeanette had gotten one as well, Jean. Of course from Simone. Theodore started calling Eleanor Ellie.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because everyone was trying to ask you something but you were just staring at Alvin." Eleanor said as she twirled around her golden pig tail. I blushed a bit, and I saw Alvin shuffle his feet.

"What did you want to ask?" I asked softly, lowering my gaze to the ground so that no one could see my blush. I couldn't believe that well I was thinking I had been looking at Alvin. That must have made him uncomfortable.

"I was asking if you were ready to go on our first date today." Alvin said slowly, as though we were unsure. He shouldn't be. I mean, it wasn't like we were actually dating… or ever would…. Although sometimes I wished that we could, other times I glad we weren't.

It was weird really. Sometimes I just felt like he could be the perfect guy, and others-like this morning for example- I wanted to kick his butt. I just didn't seem so sure of my feeling anymore. Around him, my mind is so confused and jumbled. And sometimes, I found myself stuttering or at a loss for words just by the thought of him. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh. Yes I am. So we're going to a restaurant right Alvie?" I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes. He hated the nick name I had given him. Simon and Theodore loved theirs though. Jeanette called Simon, Si, and Eleanor called Theodore, Theo. They seemed to suit them. Alvie wasn't right for Alvin though. I guess I wasn't really good at the kind of stuff though.

"Yes." Was all he said in reply. I simply nodded and before I could get lost in his eyes I turned around to face Simon, Theodore and my sisters. I smiled at each one. They returned the smiles, wide grins on their faces reaching ear to ear.

"So where are you guys going?"

"Jean and I are going to the History Museum around the corner. Ellie? Theo?" Simon said turning toward his brother and my sister. I found myself quickly glancing back toward Alvin to see what he was doing. I mean, I had to act like a girlfriend to get into character right? Okay, maybe that wasn't really why I was looking back, but that's what I tell myself when I do.

He was sitting on the couch. I noticed he was peering at me. He blushed when I looked back and quickly turned his head toward the Magazine he was apparently 'reading'. I felt my face flush red too before I turned back to the others. Eleanor and Theodore flashed each other quick looks. Good, they hadn't answered the question yet.

"We're going to the Mall for a Cookbook signing and then we're going to have a picnic in the park." Eleanor said sweetly. Theodore's face brightened at the idea of the date.

"Well others be there?"

"Why?" Everyone asked me. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe they had forgotten.

"Dave and Ian said that we need our dates to be public. So that way they can see us and think, 'oh look they really are a couple' and such. Right?" I said, raising my eyebrows. Alvin smirked at my great memory. Jeanette and Simon rolled their eyes as if I were trying to be the know it all's they were, and Eleanor and Theodore just nodded simply to me.

"Oh right…, well I'm sure there would, especially since they are the Chipmunks. One of the most-,"

"-one of the most popular bands in the world." Alvin interrupted Jeanette. I rolled my eyes at him. What a bragger he was. He winked at me. I turned away trying hard not to get lost in his eyes again.

"I'm getting ready." I said swiftly and I left. I walked into our room and looked through my closet. These dates would have to go well. No fighting. This would go public. If we fought, it wouldn't make us seem as much as a couple as we wanted too. We need those fans for our fame to survive. We had gained four hundred fans and more since become 'couples.' We needed to keep that up for a while.

I found a simple pink shirt with a nice pair of light gray shorts that matched nicely. I slipped into them. I put on a silver sparkling necklace that had real diamonds in a heart on it. I wore a ring with a real ruby and nice pure silver ear rings. I put my hair up from its usual ponytail to a nice bun. I thought I looked pretty nice.

I began to wonder what Alvin was going to wear. A casual red shirt with a black jacket, or a tux? During the date, would he act formal, natural, nervous, shy or even casual? What would he do? What did he want me to do? Were we supposed to kiss? Or would that make the Public think we're taking this too fast? The questions pounded in my skull making me dizzy and confused. I heard louder pounding, but thought it was my head.

"Brittany you ready?" a voice asked. I turned around quickly seeing Alvin in a perfectly snow white tux. He had a midnight black bowtie and a grin on his face. He looked like he was going on an actual date. I mean, it was a date. But it was completely fake. We didn't actually like each like that, did we? I mean, we could. I mean, no we couldn't. Dave and Ian said- well who cares? I do. I mean don't. I don't know I'm so confused!

"Hmm? Oh yes, I am. I can tell you are too. So uh…, let's go!" I said pointing onward. Alvin smirked his cute, eye catching smirk before taking my hand leading me toward the front door. He pushed me out and we entered the fresh air. I sighed. It was perfect. Not too warm, not too cold. Just right, not to mention the soft breeze that brought summer's sweet scent to my nose. I sighed.

We had walked around the whole way, holding hands and pretending to get lost in each other's eyes at times. Although, most of the time it wasn't pretend for me. I wondered if Alvin was the same way. I couldn't tell. Somehow, he was just good at keeping his feelings locked up.

As soon as we walked into the building, fans-mostly girls by the way- surrounded us. They said things like 'I think you're a great couple' or 'Aww Bralvin' or even the occasional 'I totally ship you!' Alvin and I gazed at each as if to say 'totally working' to each other. But as the fans saw it as us looking into each other's eyes falling harder for each other like in some corny chick flick or something. Sure I watch them but not if they are too corny, right?

We sat at our table. I felt the tension between us. Alvin looked embarrassed as he sat down in front of me. We looked at each other for a moment, thinking of what to say or do next. I found myself playing with my hands nervously. This wasn't exactly the way I planned it would go.

"So….," I said nervously. Alvin looked up at me and smiled nervously too. "Beautiful restaurant right?"

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied. The leaning fans awed at what he had said, and my reaction. I found myself blushing hard. I had to admit, he was a flirt. But I honestly didn't see that coming, but I should have. I giggled.

"So like…, to sing?" I wanted to slap myself. That was all I had? _So you like to sing?!_ Of course he did! That was his career. I felt my cheeks flame up in embarrassment. Alvin chuckled lightly to himself for a moment before replying.

"Of course. It's so amazing. Sometimes I lose myself into it. I heard you were a fan of my voice too, babe." He said, winking at me. I beamed at him. He actually knew that? How? I didn't remember him ever asking or anything. I didn't say anything about it in my sleep did I? Oh my gosh that would be so embarrassing!

"Well yes. Actually, I've always loved it. I just never thought I'd ever really meet you. But then I saw you in person and I just died. You were so…, beautiful. And now you're just stuck in my head!" I said, trying to sound full of compassion toward him. The fans looked intrigued, so I guess I did a great job. I sighed with relief.

"Good. Because I was-am- a fan of your voice. You're so talented Brittany. And…, I have a confession. I actually always had a crush on you. I read all these facts about you and such. I can't believe you're fans ditched you. What jerks!" Alvin exclaimed. I smiled and nodded at him. The fans looked at each other probably thinking, 'well know I'm fans of Brittany Miller!'

"That's great. Because _I _planned on singing a song for you that I wrote." (**A/N: Yeah. I wrote this song. Not for this story especially but you know randomly. Back to the story.)** I got to my feet, taking a deep breathe. I handed the musician's the music Jeanette wrote for the song and they began to play it. I nodded at them before I began to sing.

_yeah yeah_

_I know that you love me, I know that you care _

_I know that love you every curl of my hair, _

_You know you make my heart beat, _

_But you're just not fair enough for me_

I noticed Alvin nodding his head to the beat. I smirked and continued on.

_OH!_

_You lie and you cheat, you break me down_

_I just want to get up, and push around, _

_Your soul is unclean, you're hair left untouched_

_Don't you know that you lie too much? _

I began to sway my hips to the beat. Alvin hummed the tone to himself.

_You and your unfair love! _

_You cast you're spell down onto me, _

_I'll push it away with my sanity _

_But boy you make me want to drop on the ground, _

_You and your unfair love push me around!_

Alvin began to dance in place, will other couples got up and began singing it to each other or dancing to it.

_You steal from the poor and give you the rich, _

_You're not any kind of Robin Hood_

_And If I told you that you should stop,_

_You give me a glare 'cause you just don't care, _

_But you love (Love me)_

_Oh!_

_Oh yeah _

_But you love (love me) _

_Oh!_

_But you love (love me) _

Alvin smirked at the song I had written and began dancing alone on with others, out of his seat. I winked at him. He blushed.

_You are you're unfair love! _

_You cast you're spell down onto me, _

_I'll push it away with my sanity _

_But boy you make me want to drop on ground, _

_You and your unfair love push me around!_

_You and your Unfair Love!_

"Thanks for listening folks. I see we got some couples out there. That was just my song 'Unfair Love' written by yours truly, dedicated to my own and only Alvin Seville!" I bowed as I heard the wild applause and the screams. I even caught some roses thrown to me. This was it. The beginning of my fame's rebirth. The whole new start for me.

**Finally updated! Thanks to all my committed readers and reviewers. I had a great time writing this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, lots have been going on. I found out I have Raynaud's Disease, (look it up if you need too) and they are testing me for other things on the tenth of September. I'm really nervous. I am afraid of the doctors, and yes I know they are only trying to help me. So wish me luck, pray for me (If you aren't a Christian like I am then you don't have too) and thanks for reading!**


End file.
